A Somewhat Unexpected Transformation
by 0TruestBlue0
Summary: When the Boy Who Lived agreed to help out his friend. He would of never expected this kind of outcome but decided to enjoy it as it was for now.


Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Harry Potter and it's related material. This story was created without the intent for profit and is really just for mine, and others enjoyment. No Copyright infringement is intended.

Harry tried really hard to keep his mirth to himself but even The Boy Who Lived had his limits, and for the subject of his humor, he had unfortunately found them. While he tried to unsuccessfully hide the fact that he was laughing the subject who brought it on seemed to bristle with indignant rage.

Harry finally finally got a hold of his amusement and bent down to see the subject, which as of now was some sort of creature, better.

"No worries. I'll look in the book to see what you've become." He unbent himself and grabbed the thick textbook off the desk he was standing next to. Harry was sure his friend was glad that they had chosen and unused classroom for this test. After all he wasn't one to tolerate embarrassment well, public or not. If they tried this by the lake or something he was sure the repercussions would be far worse, even if no one had stumbled upon them.

He sat down on the classroom floor and crossed his legs to prop the book on while reading. He opened it and flipped to the index. As he scrolled down the list he felt little claws on his upper thigh and saw the creature he was trying to identify look at the index as well. Harry grinned, apparently he didn't trust his researching skills. Under normal circumstances he might have been offended by the lack of faith in his skills but he was long pass that when it came to his friend. Even though he had been studying with Hermione for years he knew if it was him this was happening to, he would want to double check everything as well.

Harry flipped to the section on reptiles and they both spend a few minutes quietly scanning over the all species that were listed. Harry finally stumbled on the description that fit the creature on his thigh and couldn't help himself he started laughing all over again. He stopped quickly though as he felt his companions claws dig into his thigh beneath them. "Ow! Really was that necessary?" Harry rubbed the injured area while the little lizard looked smug.

Harry rolled his eyes and picked up the lizard that was still lying on him. "OK then, it said you can glide up to nine meters, so let's see if you can glide to the desk from my hand shall we?" The lizard flared out the little light green skin flaps either side of his mid section experimentally. Finally he flared them fully and jumped from Harry's hand to the desk which was quite less than a meter away. Harry grinned as the lizard landed safely and proceeded to prance around.

"OK you can stop being a prat and transform back now." The small dark green lizard walked to the edge of the desk as within a few moments became human once again. Both boys shared a conspiratorial grin. Harry leaned against the desk opposite of the one his friends was now sitting on "I mean a reptile I could of seen, but really, a Draco volans? Isn't that taking the name thing a little too far?"

The blond wizard just shrugged, "At least I wasn't something from the rodent genus." Sliver-gray eyes flashed with good humor even while sounding, in what Harry had accused him of many times, snooty.

Both boys grinned though at the accomplishment.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Well we all can't be hawks now can we?" Harry flushed as remembered his first time transforming in front of Draco. Well he wasn't Draco to him then, but soon after Harry had transformed back the Slytherin had cornered Harry and demanded that he teach him how to become an animagus as well or he would expose him. Neither of them ever excepted the friendship to form from that auspicious start, but now that it had, he wouldn't trade it for the world. Harry was also quite sure Draco felt the same.

As he stared at Draco he admired way the smile transformed the blond's face from handsome to stunning. Harry was shocked the first time he had thoughts in a similar vein but by now he was almost comfortable with them. He wasn't sure how Draco felt about him in anyway other than friendship but he wasn't willing to risk it to find out. At least not yet. He just let himself enjoy the moment and let Draco bask in the joy of achievement for a while longer. He was sure he would soon become the prat he was familiar with soon enough but the insults have lost their cutting edge and more often than not made him laugh than anything else. It was almost a game between them now.

His feelings for his now friend were just as somewhat unexpected as Draco's transformation itself, but just like Draco's achievement, Harry wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

A/N: I case you were wondering if the dragon Draco becomes is real.

'For the tiny Draco lizard, moving among the trees in the jungles of Southeast Asia is an essential task—for escaping danger, attracting mates, and finding meals. These flying dragons, Draco volans, can glide from tree to tree over distances upwards of 30 feet (9 meters) without ever touching the forest floor.' -Animal Planet

I saw this today and BAM! The idea that Draco's animagus form would be this lizard looking thing was born. (I'm still working on my other fic Green Envy. I just lost all five chapters I wrote in the great laptop crash of 2010 and have been rewriting from my memory. Yes I cried. I should however have the next chapter posted by the end of this week.)


End file.
